The present invention relates generally to ceiling fixtures and, more particularly, to ceiling fixtures for suspension from a hard ceiling in an open plenum space.
Traditional suspended ceiling structures formed from suspended grids of acoustically absorbent tiles are commonly found in commercial work spaces such as professional offices. While such structures provide a pleasant and acoustically absorbent space, designers and architects who desire to create the feel of an open loft space often object to the uniformity and lowered ceiling height created by conventional drop ceilings. Thus, more and more businesses are opting for so-called open plenum ceiling designs. In the open plenum, no suspended ceiling is provided that screens the entire hard deck or hard ceiling along with the HVAC duct work, wiring and the like. Rather, these structural elements are exposed. Open plenum ceilings are more commonly found in retail stores and similar commercial settings, but also can be found in office spaces.
In office spaces where open plenum ceilings are found, individual offices within the office space often are created using reconfigurable partitions that may be considerably lower than the hard ceiling. Whether in an office space or some other in-door space, the combination of an open plenum design with partitions that do not rise to the ceiling hard deck tends to leave the space unstructured and, consequently, less useful and aesthetically pleasing than it might otherwise be with some decorative structure that helps to define and differentiate the space.
To differentiate a space and to create a more interesting visual in a loft style space or open plenum design, architects sometimes will specify that an open loft space be provided with customized decorative structures suspended from the ceiling to differentiate the space within the room. Such suspended decorative structures not only can delineate the space but also may dampen extraneous noise and create an interesting visual. Unfortunately, such decorative structures must be preformed into the desired shape, thus making them difficult to ship or mass produce. Consequently, such decorative structures tend to be made only as customized pieces. Such customization leads to considerable expense to fabricate such a suspended decorative structure and its framing.
Therefore, there is a need for a decorative structure that can be suspended within a space and that is structured such that its elements can be easily interchanged to provide a variety of configurations with basic elements some of which, at least, may be mass produced.